


The Perfect Solution

by krazyk2314



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Reader Insert, Sweet Dean, reader's down on her luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazyk2314/pseuds/krazyk2314
Summary: Life is stressful. Especially when you have bills to pay, and little cash flow coming in. When your friend Dean stops by for pizza and a movie, he stumbles upon your bills, coming up with a solution that suites the both of you just fine.





	

You wouldn't call your life normal. It was far from that, but you still tried hard to live a normal life. A small apartment, a compact car, a job that you hated. These were things that kept you tied to the rest of the world. Then there were the things that were far from normal. It usually included Dean, a close friend, who had a life as far from normal as it could be. 

Dean was a hunter, killing monsters alongside his brother Sam. He had saved you from a ghoul over a year ago, and had stayed in touch ever since. Many times he would show up on your doorstep, bloody and bruised, and you would guide him in, taking care of him, and he would spend the night. Many times, you wished for more, but you understood he was a no commitment type of person, and you would take the friendship over nothing. 

You hadn't seen him for a while, and you were beginning to worry. On top of that, you were staring down at a stack of bills, your anxiety rising as you thought of opening them, seeing the red past due on most. Sighing, you opened a beer, taking a long sip before turning your attention back to the blinding pile of envelopes laying there, mocking you. It wasn't fair. You worked hard, and yet you felt as if you never could get ahead. Life was always trying to knock you down, and if you didn't figure out something soon, you might find yourself losing your apartment, living in your car.

Opening each envelope, your mood fell deeper and deeper into despair, as the totals kept adding up. It wasn't like you lived lavishly, but between the medical costs of your broken arm last year, and your new car payments, you couldn't afford to live off of more than ramen noodles. Sighing, you placed your head in your hands, a frustrated tear sneaking out of your eyes as you tried to think what you would be able to do. Maybe if you found another job, or sold some of your mom's old records, you could squeak by this month.

So lost in your thoughts that you didn't hear the pounding on your door. When you heard your name being called through the thick wood, your head snapped up, and you shoved all the envelopes together as the first smile of the day crossed your face. Rushing to the door, you threw it open, throwing yourself into Dean's arms.

"Wow, I think I could get used to this type of greeting." He teased, before holding you at arm's length. You took him in, making sure he wasn't bleeding all over your entry way. He had a fading bruise on his cheek, a split lip, but he was smiling, and seemed okay. He looked extremely handsome in his red and blue plaid, with the sleeves rolled up to show a healing cut on his forearm. 

"It's been forever Dean!" You exclaimed, pulling him into your apartment before shutting the door. "I was worried you had been killed on a hunt or something!"

"I should have called, but my phone was smashed in the last hunt, and I lost your number. Came as soon as I could." He assured you, as you went into your tiny kitchen, grabbing your last beer and handing it to him. 

Watching as he took a sip, you couldn't help the feelings coursing through you. He was amazing, and even though he had no clue, you had fallen for him easily. These visits were the only things that kept you going. "So, been pretty busy on hunts?" You asked him, as the two of you went into the living room.

"Yeah, Sam's been on a rampage, finding one after another. It's been driving me crazy, trying to find some time to head over here." He told you, his eyes watching you closely, his expression unreadable. 

"I'm just glad you're here. But I hate to say I don't have much in the way of dinner." You apologized.

He just shrugged. "We can order pizza. I have another six pack in the car. Stay in, watch TV. Sounds like a perfect night to me."

Nodding, you stood up, heading back into your kitchen to get the menu. After arguing for a couple of minutes about what to order, you finally gave in. "Fine, you pick the pizza, I pick the movie." 

Settling on a romantic comedy, knowing he would complain but secretly enjoy it, the two of you waited for the pizza to arrive. It was nice, sitting there on the couch with him, your shoulder brushing his. It made you forget all of your problems for a moment, and you were grateful for that.

As soon as the doorbell rang, the two of you stood up. "I'm going to hit the head. Do you mind picking up the pizza? I'll take care of it next time."

Nodding, even though you were mentally calculating what that left you with, you went to your purse. With the last of your cash, you handed it over to the delivery man, knowing you would have to be careful the next couple of days until your next small paycheck. Holding on to the hot boxes, you made your way to the table, stopping when you saw Dean standing there, staring down at your pile of bills. "Dean, what are you doing?" You asked him nervously, hoping he hadn't seen anything. 

Dropping the boxes, you went to move all the paperwork, when he gently grasped your wrist, stopping you. Taking both of your hands in his, he turned you to face him. "Y/N, why didn't you say something? I would have gladly paid for dinner. Hell, I'd help you with whatever you needed."

"Dean, it's nothing." You hedged, trying to turn the conversation away from what you were ashamed of. "Let's eat."

"It's not nothing Y/N. I wish you would talk to me, let you know you needed help." He continued, surprising you when he gently cupped your cheek. "I care about you. More than you probably realize, and I want to be here for you."

Sighing, you felt tears welling up in your eyes. "I don't know what I'm going to do Dean. All of these bills, and my job at the diner pays next to nothing. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this place."

Pulling you to him, he rested his chin on the top of your head. "Y/N, we'll fix this. Don't worry." 

"How? I'm not going to take money from you Dean. You don't even have a paying job. I'll figure something out. I've been trying to take more shifts. Maybe I'll find another job." You told him.

Taking the pad of his thumb, he wiped away the tears from your cheek. Taking the pizza box, he guided you to the couch, setting you down before sitting down next to you. Pulling you tight to him, he rubbed his hand up and down your back. "Y/N, you do not need to take another job. Maybe this is a good thing."

"Why would it be a good thing?" You asked him, wanting to arch your back into his touch. 

He was silent for a moment, and you looked up to see his mossy green eyes staring down at you, with compassion and something deeper shining in them. "Y/N, I lied to you earlier. I didn't lose my phone. I was trying to stay away from you. You deserve so much more than what I could give you." 

"Dean, what are you saying?" You asked him, watching him closely.

"I'm trying to ask you to move in with me!" He blurted, before rubbing his hand along his mouth. "I've been falling for you ever since I met you, but I never wanted to push my luck. I always thought you had a good life here, and I didn't want to selfishly pull you from that. Sam and I live in that huge bunker rent free. We might live off of fake credit cards and what we win at the bars, but I'm willing to share everything with you. You wouldn't have to work, and I won't make you hunt. But what do you say? Move in with me, and we try a relationship together?" He asked you nervously. 

It was easy to see Dean was out of his comfort zone, and it made your heart flutter that he would push himself for you. "Are you sure? I don't want to get in the way, and I still have these bills to pay."

"Forget about them. They won't be able to find you at the bunker, and of course I'm sure. It will be so much better having you at the bunker, than trying to sneak away from hunts to visit you." He assured you.

You weren't much for doing things on a whim, but wrapping your arms around Dean, you decided to do this. If it meant being closer to Dean, you would gladly follow him anywhere. "I would love to move into the bunker with you! As long as you're sure that Sam won't mind."

Dean shook his head, lifting you and pulling you until you were sitting on his lap, cuddled against him. "Sammy's been asking me to do this for a long time. He knew how I felt about you, and actually called me and idiot for not doing it sooner."

You couldn't believe your luck. Just earlier today, you had been down and desperate, and now here you were. In the arms of the man you had been seriously crushing on, moving into a mysterious building with him, with no annoying job holding you down. It was as if a huge weight had been lifted from your shoulders, and you felt yourself truly smiling. "Dean, I hope you aren't doing this just because you feel sorry for me." You had to say, the fear looming huge in your mind.

"I don't feel sorry for you." He retorted. "This just gave me the perfect opportunity to man up. I can't wait to have you under the same roof as me. Maybe even in the same bed." He winked at you, before opening the pizza box up. Handing you a piece, he pressed play before grabbing one for himself. "Now onto the romantic comedy. Don't you dare tell Sam that I'm watching one with you."

"It will be our secret." You agreed, as you settled against him, excited for the next part of your life.


End file.
